There is No Way I Can Honest to my Brother!
by Fear Cubics
Summary: Menceritakan tentang sang adik Tsundere, Kirino yang baru pulang dari Amerika, yang tak bisa jujur terhadap kakak lelakinya, Kyousuke!


**Oreimo ~Kirino's Side~ There is No Way I Can Honest to My Brother**

**Original Story by Fushimi Tsukasa**

**Fanfic by Fear**

Setting fanfic ini diambil setelah Kirino pulang dari Amerika (watch the eps 15 OVA and you'll sure know that)

Kehidupan antara Kirino dan Kyousuke dimulai lagi~

Di fanfic ini Kirino yang berperan sebagai point of View-nya dan disini Kirino akan menunjukkan sisi Tsundere nya yang bener2 "Tsundere" :P

Ane persembahkan cerita ini buat Kirino x Kyousuke fans dan juga BroSiscomplex/incest fans!

Happy Reading! :3

**(Peringatan: Cerita ini mengandung unsur kegalauan)**

Seminggu setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, kehidupanku kembali seperti biasa. Awalnya setelah aku pulang dari Amerika, Ayah dan Ibu memandangku lega dan memelukku erat, ibuku menangis, ayahku tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku merasakan kehangatan ketika ayahku memelukku pada saat itu. Hatiku jadi tenang.

Ayase dan Kanako juga senang dengan kepulanganku dan kami pun merayakan kembalinya aku ke Jepang dengan pergi ke tempat karaoke.

Saori sih, nggak usah ditanya lagi. Dia _excited_ banget, dia memelukku erat sampai-sampai rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas lagi. Sialan memang, _but whatever_ lah.

Dan si cewek gothic, Kuroneko. Dia tetap kalem dan malah suka mencari omongan perdebatan yang nggak penting denganku. Segitu kangennya ya dia denganku? Aku bisa bilang begitu karena aku tau Kuroneko itu tipe cewek yang tidak lepas mengekspresikan perasaannya, hahaha.

Hm? Manami? Maksudmu si cewek kacamata sok polos yang tinggal berdekatan dengan rumahku? Entahlah. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya setelah insiden dia ke rumahku waktu itu. Yah, peduli amat sama cewek itu.

Sementara cowok itu. Ya, cowok itu. Kyousuke…? Yang notabene adalah kakak lelakiku (tapi aku enggan untuk memanggil orang biasa itu "kakak"), juga menyambut hangat kepulanganku dengan cengiran bodohnya itu. Ada apa sih dengan dia? Dasar siscon…

Dia memang siscon. Buktinya, kenapa sih dia bela-belain datang ke Amerika sendiri? Trus yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia langsung mengajakku main eroge bareng dengannya! Benar-benar… aku nggak percaya dengan tindakan nekatnya itu.

….

Kenapa sih aku terus memikirkan dia….?

Lupakan, Kirino. Lupakan!

Untuk menghilangkan pikiranku yang ruwet ini, aku langsung bergegas turun tangga dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil susu kotak. Tapi saat itu malah…

"Oi, Kirino. Kamu nggak ada kesibukan kerja hari ini?"

Kyousuke memanggilku. Dia sedang bersantai di sofa sambil memakan es krim.

"Hah. Menurutmu? Nggak bisa liat sendiri apa aku masih pake baju rumah kayak gini?" jawabku menggeram. Aku benar-benar nggak tahan! Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan obrolan nggak jelas ini dengannya!

… Ada jeda disini. Aku merasa Kyousuke sedang menatapku. Wajahnya seketika memerah. "Ah… begitu. Ok deh." Dia langsung menutup mukanya dengan satu tangan.

Aku melihat apa yang sedang aku pakai hari ini.

^%$%#!~$!

Aku… sebelumnya nggak pernah merasa begini. Saat ini aku sedang memakai kaos pink ketat dan celana biru muda cerah yang mungkin sangat pendek karena hanya menutupi bokongku saja. Hei, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa malu!

"Kau barusan lihat apa, hah? Brengsek, mesum, hentai, siscon!" Dengan sigap aku langsung melempar sendok ke arahnya dan tetap sasaran. Aku menutupi dadaku. Dia bahaya! Aku benar-benar nggak bisa tinggal berdua bersama dengannya! Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu harus pulang malam sih?

"Hei, ada apa sih denganmu! Nggak seperti biasanya! Yah, setiap hari tingkahmu memang begini sih, tapi kok tiba-tiba marah nggak jelas gini sih!" Kata Kyousuke. Dia kelihatan marah, sepertinya.

"Hakku dong mau marah atau nggak! La-la-lagian! Berani-beraninya memandang mesum sama adik sendiri! Nggak bisa dipercaya! Hah!" jawabku kesal. Dengan kasar aku membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil asal susu kotak. Lalu menutup pintu kulkasnya. Dan cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakiku ke tangga, menuju kamarku.

"Hei, itu susu yang habis aku minum!"

Aku menghiraukan perkataannya.

…

BLAM.

… Hei, bagaimana ini? Tadi Kyousuke bilang kalau susu kotak ini sudah diminumnya. Dengan kata lain, susu kotak ini miliknya, begitu?

Gi-gi-gimana iniiii? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pergi ke dapur lagi dan mengembalikan susu ini padanya, begitu? Nggak mungkin lah! Aku nggak mau kelihatan seperti orang kikuk didepannya. Enak saja!

Kalau begitu… Apa ini nggak usah kuminum? Kubuang saja kali ya? Ta-tapi aku haus sekali! Aku dehidrasi gara-gara sehabis teriak memarahi Kyousuke. Apa aku minum saja susu ini?

H-hei, tunggu! Apa yang tadi kupikirkan?

Aku memandang lurus susu kotak itu. Kupandang sedotannya. Emosiku jadi nggak stabil begini cuma karena melihat sedotan yang terpunguk disitu.

Ini bekas mulut Kyousuke…

Minum, aku ingin mencoba meminumnya…

Glek. Aku menelan ludah. Aku ada diantara kebimbangan sekarang!

"A-Aku ingin meminumnya bukan karena ini bekas Kyousuke atau apa, aku cuma ingin menghilangkan kekeringan tenggorokanku kok, itu saja." Aku menggumam pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa sih aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk meminumnya? Kirino, santai. Santaiiii!

Tok tok tok.

Ada suara ketukan pintu. Aku hampir meminum susu ini. Bibirku mungkin tinggal sesenti lagi untuk menyentuh sedotan itu. Aku merasa lega, tapi disisi lain aku juga… merasa kecewa.

"Masuk."

"Ini aku, Kyousuke."

"A-Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Nih, susumu. Yang kau bawa itu susuku loh. Kurasa kau bakalan menyesal meminumnya, yah soalnya itu kan bekas mulutku." Kata Kyousuke. Dia menyodorkan susu kotaknya ke arahku dan aku mengambilnya, lalu aku mengembalikan susu kotak Kyousuke.

"Udah? Cuma ini aja kan keperluanmu?" tanyaku angkuh.

"Iya sih… Ya udah deh, aku kembali ya…"

Hei. Tunggu. Balasanmu cuma itu saja? Padahal aku mengharapkan lebih. Apa memang harus aku yang bertindak duluan terhadapmu? Kenapa sih kamu selalu begitu padaku? Apa kamu mau hubungan kita begini terus?... terus, terus, terus, berantem tanpa alasan nggak jelas…? Memang sih… aku yang selalu mencari pertengkaran… tapi, ini semua kulakukan supaya kita dapat mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Kita kan keluarga… kenapa sih kamu nggak coba untuk berdamai dengan adikmu? Kenapa kau masih cuek padaku?

Pikiranku jadi kusut.

"Oi, daripada kamu tiduran nggak jelas di sofa… bagaimana kalau kita main eroge bareng…?" kataku sambil memalingkan mukaku padanya.

"Hah? Itu lagi?" Kyousuke menghela napas.

"Apaan sih!"

Habis, cuma ini yang bisa aku usulkan padamu. Aku nggak tau harus menawarkan kegiatan apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan bersama… mengerti sedikit kek!

Huh, aku nggak bisa mengatakan kalimat ini langsung, terlalu berlebihan untuk diungkapkan sepertinya…

"Waktu promo Meruru movie yang kita tonton waktu itu, aku melihat ada toko yang menjual eroge. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli ini…!" aku mengambil disk eroge itu dan menunjukannya pada Kyousuke dengan perasaan bangga.

"Onegai, Watashi wo Kisu Shite Ne, Onii-chan! ~Yabai Imouto 100%~?" kata Kyousuke yang membacakan title eroge tersebut. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hehehe, gimana? Judul yang menarik untuk dimainkan kan? Pasti kamu penasaran kan? Ini keluaran game baru produksi Lovemito. Mereka menjamin bakalan memuaskan pemainnya! Game ini mempunyai 8 route yang diisi oleh semua cewek loli lengkap dengan true, happy dan bad ending! Dilengkapi dengan BGM soundtrack game yang moe-moe~! Aku juga dapet posternya loh. KYAAA~~! Menarik banget kan? Ayo main-ayo main!" kataku dengan antusiasnya.

Kyousuke tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita mainkan sekarang."

"Um!" Aku mengangguk riang.

…

Setelah dua jam bermain eroge…

"Ah! Loli yang satu ini ngejengkelin juga! Sacchin, kenapa kamu tsundere gitu sih? Ah gemes, gemes, gemes, cepat jujur dan nyatakan cintamu padaku!"

"Yah, karena sifatnya yang seperti itu, memang susah sih. Tapi lebih baik kita tamatkan saja rutenya. Mungkin bakalan ada sesuatu yang nggak terduga saat mendekati ending." Kata Kyousuke menenangkanku.

"Ah, semoga saja begitu. Sifatnya ini mirip banget dengan Rinko-rin, character dari eroge yang pernah aku kasih ke kamu. Udah kamu mainin rutenya dia kan?"

"Ah, hm… Udah kok."

"Oh… bagus deh." Kataku dengan suara kecil. Seketika keadaan di kamar menjadi agak canggung. "… Gimana… menurutmu dengan rute Rinko-rin?"

"Err, bagus. Bad dan happy endingnya cukup membuatku terharu. Aku pun terkejut karena nggak nyangka ada eroge yang ceritanya sesedih itu… Hmm… apalagi ya?" Kyousuke kelihatan sedang berpikir keras.

"Apalagi?" kataku seakan menagih perkataannya selanjutnya.

"Kisahnya itu… sedikit mirip dengan… kita, kayaknya."

"Eh…?"

Dia… menyadarinya?

"Rinko-rin yang memutuskan untuk berpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama pada kakaknya… keadaannya sama seperti kamu yang pergi begitu saja ke Amerika tanpa pamit padaku…"

"Be-begitu ya?" Aku ingin meyakinkan perkataan dia.

"Ya… Hahaha, kalau dipikir-pikir waktu aku menjemputmu ke Amerika, rada norak juga ya. Masa' baru sampai tujuan udah langsung ngajak main eroge. Hahaha, saking kebingungannya bagaimana cara ngomong yang enak sama kamu, aku jadi punya ide aneh seperti itu." Jawab Kyousuke sambil tertawa geli.

"I-Itu sih memang dari dulu kamu selalu aneh, ya gitu jadinya! Aku sih, sudah memaklumi hal itu." Kataku pura-pura kesal. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit senang dengan pengakuannya tadi.

"Hei, sifatmu itu juga sama dengan Rinko-rin dan Sacchin. Nggak pernah mau jujur, kenapa ya? Hahaha."

Deg.

Mukaku memerah. Rasanya sedetik bulu kudukku berdiri mendengar ucapannya barusan. Apa barusan yang dia bilang? Dia bilang aku… nggak mau jujur sama diri sendiri?

Aku… Cuma nggak tau cara menyampaikan perasaan ini secara langsung kok… makanya jadi seperti ini.

"Enak saja, ingat baik-baik satu hal ya! Jangan membanding aku yang 3 dimensi ini dengan 2 dimensi! Dua hal itu sangat berbeda tau! Sama sekali nggak sopan! Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, huh!" aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dia dan seolah menasehatinya.

"Baik… Baik…" balas Kyousuke menghelakan nafasnya.

"Tapi…." Kyousuke meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kalau kamu punya keinginan untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri, semua hal yang kau lakukan di hidup ini bakalan lebih mudah. Maka dari itu jangan terlalu menutup diri."

Aku sekilas terpana mendengarkan ucapannya. Kata-katanya itu benar-benar menusuk sampai ke jantungku. Serasa sesak memang. Aku akui aku memang begini. Asal kamu tau, aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin lebih jujur. Tapi nggak semudah itu merubahnya. Nggak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sebaiknya aku harus bagaimana…? Bantu aku… Kyousuke…

Rasanya jadi ingin menangis.

Tapi nggak boleh, enak saja. Aku nggak mau menunjukkan kelemahanku di depan cowok siscon ini. Menjijikkan.

"Kamu tau apa sih tentang aku? Kita itu udah berapa tahun nggak ngobrol, jangan cuma gara-gara aku minta konseling hidup sama kamu, terus kamu mengguruiku seakan-akan kamu tau semua tentangku! Dan percuma saja kamu menasihatiku, toh aku nggak bakal mendengarkannya. Ngerti kan sekarang? Mending fokuskan saja ke eroge ini deh!"

Aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku sangat memikirkan apa yang kau ucapkan padaku tadi.

Aku jadi emosian lagi, kan.

"Oh gitu? Apa itu yang benar-benar kau rasakan sekarang? Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan saja. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, percuma. Nggak bakalan ada yang berubah!" kata Kyousuke geram.

Kyousuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hei, dia mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?

"Heh, mau kemana kau?" teriakku.

"Pergi ke tempat yang tenang, dimana aku bisa tenang tanpa ada cewek yang susah diatur. Kamu main saja eroge sendiri. Aku pamit pergi, dah." Kata Kyousuke.

BLAM. Pintu tertutup rapat.

Jahat.

Dia menyindirku, begitu ya? Ya kan? Ada apa sih dengan makhluk itu? Apa sih maunya? Justru kamu yang susah diatur! Aku capek mengatakan hal ini terus dalam hati.

Kenapa kamu nggak mau mengerti sih, Kyousuke…

Air mata mulai menggenang, berjatuhan di pipi. Dengan masih tak sadarnya aku menghapus air mataku. Tapi air matanya tetap tak mau berhenti. Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku yang basah ini.

Sudah lama aku nggak menangis sehebat ini.

"Daripada aku memikirkan si siscon itu, mending aku lanjut main erogenya saja…"

Klik. Klik.

Sejam berlalu, akhirnya ending rute Sacchin ini terkuak juga.

Yeah! Aku dapat true endingnya!

Di akhir cerita, Sacchin berpacaran dengan kakaknya, walaupun hubungan ini akhirnya tetap tidak disetujui orangtua mereka, karena mereka hubungan sedarah. Lalu akhirnya mereka nekat kabur dari rumah. Kakak Sacchin, sang protagonis, yang masih SMA kelas 3, putus sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan menjadi pegawai toko roti. Dengan gajinya itu ia menyekolahkan Sacchin, adiknya yang masih kelas 5 SD. Walaupun hidup mereka berdua jauh lebih susah dari saat mereka masih tinggal dengan orangtua mereka dulu, tetapi mereka lebih bahagia sekarang. Sang kakak jadi lebih perhatian dengan Sacchin dan sekitarnya, juga Sacchin yang akhirnya lambat laun dapat lebih jujur mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya pada kakaknya…

Tamat.

Kluk. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menangis. Tangisanku belum berhenti.

Aku… Bagaimana kehidupanku dengan Kyousuke nanti ke depannya?

Bingung. Aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku sampai sekarang. Benar atau salah?

Banyak pertanyaan mengantri di pikiranku. Aku sendiri pun tidak bisa menjawabnya. Semakin aku memikirkannya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin menghantuiku. Semakin aku sering melihat Kyousuke, hati ini semakin sakit…

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku?

Aku menghapus air mataku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan beranjak dari lantai yang kududuki, lalu menghampiri lemari yang isinya tersimpan banyak koleksi figurin dan erogeku. Aku mengambil sebuah album foto. Dan membukanya satu persatu.

Ini foto ketika aku baru lahir. Ayah yang menggendongku, ibu, lalu Kyousuke…

Ini foto ketika aku dan Kyousuke sedang mandi bersama di luar di tempat kolam. Dengan baju renang pastinya.

Ini foto ketika aku dan Kyousuke pergi bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu bertamasya. Kalau nggak salah ingat, aku dan Kyousuke sedang main lemparan bola dan jatuh mengenai lumpur.

Aku tersenyum kalau mengingat masa-masa itu kembali.

Ternyata… Aku dan Kyousuke dulunya sedekat ini ya?

Beda sekali dengan keadaan kami yang sekarang.

Setelah melihat album foto itu sampai habis, aku beranjak berdiri. Menghirup napas lalu melepaskannya pelan-pelan. Kupejamkan mataku sebentar, dan membukanya dengan rasa keyakinan.

"Haha… Sebaiknya aku pergi keluar mencari udara segar."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Aku memakai sandal rumah dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka pintu luar. Tetapi ketika aku mau membukanya…

Kyousuke tepat ada di depan pintu. Ia yang membukanya duluan.

"Aku pulang…" kata Kyousuke menyapaku.

"…" Aku malas menyambutnya pulang. Semangatku kok jadi hilang begini sih. Aku memandangnya tajam.

"Kirino, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kataku memalingkan muka. Aku nggak mau melihat matanya.

"Hei, tentu saja itu urusanku! Kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan masih marah soal yang tadi?"

"Apaan sih!" Aku mencoba menerobos keluar dari Kyousuke, dan sukses. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu! Keburu meleleh nih!" kata Kyousuke dengan nada panik.

"Nih!" Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat Kyousuke memegang bungkusan es krim strawberry. Dia menghampiriku.

"Setidaknya tolong terima ini. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau yang tadi benar-benar membuatmu kesal. Maaf tadi aku emosian!" kata Kyousuke memohon padaku sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"…"

Aku juga, maafkan aku ya.

Tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa kukatakan langsung. Maaf.

"Kalau kau segitu inginnya meminta maaf padaku, oke deh, aku maafin. Tapi lain kali nggak bakal, jangan harap aku bakalan memaafkanmu lagi! Sini es krimnya!" aku mengambil es krimnya dengan paksa.

"Hahaha… baik… baik…" katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Eh? Aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

Es krim ini rasanya strawberry berbentuk hati. Walaupun ini sudah meleleh, aku yakin ini bentuk hati. Karena gambar bungkusnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

A-A-Apa maksudnya?

"DASAR SISCOOON!"

Mukaku merah. Benar-benar nggak bisa disembunyikan dengan tangan. Aku harus menundukkan kepala cuma gara-gara ini!

"HHAAAAH?" teriak Kyousuke kaget. "Hei, kamu mulai bicara yang nggak bener lagi! Mungkin kamu nggak sadar, tapi kamu itu sama parahnya denganku. Soalnya kamu ini Brocon kan!"

"HHAAAAH?" Kepalaku seakan mau meledak mendengar bualannya! Apa-apaan sih dia?

"Nggak ada gunanya debat sama kamu! Mood pengen pergi keluarnya hilang, mending masuk ke kamar aja deh!" kataku tergesa-gesa sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hah, dasar… Anak ini…"

Aku berbalik menghadap ke arah Kyousuke dan, "Bwee!" aku memeletkan lidah padanya. Dan langsung berlari ke kamar.

Aku sekilas mendengar suara Kyousuke tertawa. Mendengar suaranya itu membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Mungkin, aku nggak bakalan bisa menjadi jujur dalam waktu yang sekejap tapi momen untuk itu kapan saja bisa datang. Dan aku berharap waktu-waktu seperti ini tak akan pernah menghilang. … Sebenarnya aku tak ingin Kyousuke menjadi milik orang lain.

Sebab aku ingin menjadi cewek nomor satu di hatinya selamanya.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini sampai selesai!

Jujur masih newbie di dunia fanfic, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan yang saya tidak tau, maka dari itu saya butuh review dari kalian yang membacanya :D #ngek


End file.
